


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [4]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: It’s late, but Frank asks you to stay
Relationships: Frank Adler/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

You and Frank were cuddling in front of his fireplace when you looked at your watch. It was 9:30! You needed to go, even though you really did want to stay.

“Crap! It’s late, I should go!” You said, trying to get up out of the blanket and get ready to leave. Frank took your hand, not wanting you to go just yet.

“Why don’t you stay?” Frank asked. “It’s supposed to snow tonight, you should just stay here. Besides, I don’t think Mary would be opposed to seeing us together in the morning.”

“Because…” any excuses you may have made died when you saw Frank’s puppy eyed expression. A light laugh escaped you. “I feel like I’m in that one holiday song!”

Frank laughed. “Baby it’s cold outside? It does seem pretty fitting, tonight, doesn’t it?”

You nodded, then softly started singing the song. Frank quickly joined you. Before long, the two of you were goofily singing it. Laughing, you cuddled again into Frank’s arms. 

With the fire crackling in front of you, you fell asleep, feeling comfortable in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
